Good Grief Daniel Tiger
by woofpuppy4692
Summary: It is a normal day in The Neighborhood of Make Believe until a portal opens up and a friendship begins. Later they will have a baseball game. Who will win? Daniel or Charlie Brown? Read to find out.
1. A freakish start

Good Grief Daniel Tiger

Ch 1: It's Charlie Brown, Daniel Tiger

It was a sunny day and Daniel and O the Owl were having a play date. Suddenly they needed to use the bathroom during lunch. After lunch was over, they went to the bathroom. They used the toilet, but when they went to wash their hands, in the mirror were a boy and his dog. The boys were shocked that they screamed with fear and the boy and his dog screamed too! They ran to tell their parents, but they didn't believe them...

To be cont. in Ch 2: Freindships from different worlds.


	2. FFDW part 1

Ch 2 Friendships from different worlds Part 1

Meanwhile in a town not so far away, a boy named Charlie Brown and his dog, Snoopy, were walking when they dicovered a bridge until his sister, Sally, stopped them. "Where are you going big brother?" she asked him. "On this bridge." he said. "Come on Snoopy." But he was chasing a rabbit for Frieda. "Oh brother." he sighed so he alone, went on the bridge.

To be Cont. Part 2: Love interests.


	3. FFDW part 2

Ch 3 : FFDW Pt. 2: Love interests

When Charlie Brown was walking on the bridge a portal appeared. Since he didn't know where it led to, he stepped into it. When he came out of it, he had a tail. "Ewww!" he grossingly said. Then, he saw a child tiger and an owl playing. "I'm Daniel Tiger." said the tiger. "And I'm O. O the Owl. Who are you?" said the owl. "I'm Charles, but most of my friends call me Charlie Brown." said Charlie Brown. "But I **DON'T** want to be an animal!" So Daniel gave him a remote an changed him to normal. "Meet my love interest." said Daniel. "Hold it. I've got one too!" said Charlie Brown. "What's her name?" said Daniel. "I don't know." said Charlie Brown. "I know her only as "The Little Red Haired Girl." "Oh." said Daniel. "Mine is Ms. Eleina." "Sweet." said Charlie Brown, depressed. "Come to my world and take your friends with you."

To be continued in Ch 4, the Final Part of FFDW Pt 3: World switcheroo.


	4. FFDW Part 3

Ch 4 : FFDW Final part. Part 3: World Switcheroo

As soon as Daniel Tiger invited his friends, they went into the teleporter. Soon all the animal characters turned into humans. "We **DON'T** want to be humans!" shouted Daniel. So Charlie Brown handed him a remote and the all turned to normal. They were on the same bridge and Snoopy was _still_ chasing that _same_ rabbit before quitting when it hopped into it's den. "We're having a baseball game tomorrow." said Charlie Brown. "We always win." said O the Owl. "We _always_ lose." said Charlie Brown."A score of nothing (0)." "Maybe you will win tomorrow." O the Owl said. As soon as Daniel heard this, he started to get mad but remembered the strategy song about calming down.

Soon, Daniel saw a girl holding a football. Daniel didn't know this but she pulled it away as soon Daniel was about to kick it. Then she introduced herself as Lucy Van Pelt. Daniel did the same. Then as Charlie Brown was showing them his neighborhood, someone shouted "What's up Chuck?" Daniel was curious as George. "What's up Peppermint Patty?" said Charlie Brown. "Not much." she said. "We're playing against Daniel Tiger and his team tomorrow." said Charlie Brown.

Suddenly, Daniel saw some girls coughing but he didn't know it was from "Pig Pen", the dirtiest boy you can ever meet. So Daniel sucked up the dirt to make him clean. "We are free!" said a girl named Patty. "Yay!" said another one named Violet Gray. "Finally!" said the last of the trio named Frieda. But Daniel could not hold his breath any longer and "vomited" the dust out of his mouth. "Yay!" said "Pig Pen". "You blockhead tiger face!" shouted the girls. This made Daniel cry.

While he was sobbing, a boy named Schroeder came and played sombering music. A while later Daniel showed the Neighborhood of Make Believe to Charlie Brown and his friends He and O invited them to sleep at Teacher Harriet's new mansion.


	5. The Baseball game and epilogue

Ch 5: The baseball game.

Today was the baseball game and everyone was bases were loaded and everyone was ready. 1st, Charlie Brown got Daniel out. 2nd, Charlie Brown saw "The Little Red Haired Girl" watching him. Finally, everyone was doing great & the score was 99-99. Charlie Brown pitched it and his team got a home run :100-99. "We won!" shouted Charlie Brown that his dream girl kissed him and Charlie Brown kissed her back. "It's your 3rd kiss Charles." said a girl named Marcie. "You won!" said a boy named Franklin. Even though Daniel was dissapointed, he was glad.

After the sleep over, it was time for Daniel and his friends to leave. "Good bye!" everyone said and the portal closed for Daniel and his friends never to be seen again. "You sure won!" said his dream girl. "Thanks Heather." Charlie Brown said as the went home.

EPILOGUE

30 years later, Charlie Brown, now known as Charles, is a muscular mousctached adult with his son , Charlie Brown Jr. He remembers the time when he and Daniel Tiger met and is married to his dream girl. He and his child play baseball all day long & have fun.

THE END


End file.
